1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for collecting roll films.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, the roll films to be developed are received in an envelope and are disposed in a large container which is provided for collecting the roll film. However, the roll films are not suitably protected and may be easily stolen.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional roll film collecting problems.